Ma grande soeur
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Ma grande soeur, je te suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour tout.


**Titre :** Ma grande sœur

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, mais j'essaie toujours… Dites, la Namco vous pouvez me les donner ?

**Dédicace** : A tous ceux qui ont un frère ou une sœur, et qui l'aiment très fort. A ma sœur.

**Notes** : J'ai écrit cette fiction pour tous les frères et sœurs. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ce lien fraternel est quelque peu banalisé. Il ne faut jamais oublier combien peut compter une sœur ou un frère dans votre cœur.

Attention… CE N'EST PAS DU SAGEST ! Attention ! L'inceste m'insupporte, c'est sans appel ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en imaginant tout ce que Raine a dû faire lorsqu'elle s'est trouvée abandonnée avec son frère. C'est simplement l'amour fraternel qu'exprime un frère pour sa sœur, qui a fait beaucoup pour lui. C'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ma grande sœur, elle ne sait pas tout faire. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée en cuisine, ni pour faire la lessive. Alors je fais à sa place. Ma grande sœur, elle est professeur et elle sait tout. Elle désespère de faire rentrer quelque chose dans la cervelle de Lloyd. J'aime bien ses cours. Elle est très douée en magie, elle m'a appris plein de choses.

Ma grande sœur me met des raclées pour me faire taire, elle n'aime pas trop quand je parle à sa place. Elle me rappelle souvent à l'ordre. Elle se met dans tous ses états pour peu de choses, elle démarre au quart de tour. Surtout si ça concerne les ruines. Mais pourtant, elle ne rit presque jamais, elle sourit parfois. Ma grande sœur est très sérieuse et sait toujours prendre la bonne décision.

Ma grande sœur m'a appris beaucoup de choses, banales aujourd'hui mais qui ont fait que je suis là. Elle m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui m'a fait marcher, parler, manger, m'habiller, qui a dû coudre les vêtements, gagner de l'argent pour que nous mangions, elle a tout fait pour que mon enfance ne soit pas difficile. Elle n'avait que douze ans alors que j'en avais un à peine. Et elle a dû tout faire. Tout. Grâce à tous ses sacrifices, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Et qui sait combien elle s'est démenée. Elle est très courageuse.

Ma grande sœur, elle fait toujours attention à moi. Elle m'a dit un jour que nous n'avions plus de parents. Mais qu'elle serait toujours là en les remplaçant de son mieux. Je n'ai toujours connu que ma grande sœur.

Des fois, elle se fâche. Vraiment fort. Et là, elle est effrayante. C'est quand elle ne parle pas qu'elle me fait peur, je crois. Ses yeux changent de couleur et son regard se durcit.

Ma grande sœur, je n'aime pas quand elle est triste. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais vue pleurer une seule fois. Elle a toujours voulu montrer l'exemple, je pense. Et elle ne veut surtout pas montrer ses faiblesses. Surtout pas. Mais elle ne craint pas l'adversité et m'a toujours appris à aller droit devant soi.

Ma grande sœur me coupe les cheveux elle-même. Pour ça, elle est plutôt douée. Surtout que ma masse de cheveux ne me laisse pas vraiment de choix, ça pousse et ça s'emmêle, et bonjour les dégâts ! Mère Nature m'a donné des cheveux vraiment étranges. C'est ma sœur qui les égalise et les peigne à chaque fois. Ca lui a toujours pris beaucoup de temps, elle a souvent râlé et tempêté, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle.

Ma grande sœur et moi, nous sommes des Demi Elfes. Qualifiés « rebuts de la société ». Elle a tout fait pour que nous n'en souffrions pas. Hélas. Nous sommes au plus bas de l'échelle sociale et cela nous vaut parfois de charmants petits noms. Mais elle m'a toujours répété que ce n'était pas notre faute, que nous étions nés comme ça, et que ce n'était pas la peine de se rabaisser sous le nom de Demi Elfes. Nous étions ce que nous étions. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a pleuré au moins une fois. Avant.

Ma grande sœur est très jolie. Mais très peu féminine. Elle refuse de porter une jupe où même des vêtements plus élégants. Elle dit que ce n'est pas pratique pour les expéditions archéologiques. Oui, ça l'obsède. En tout cas, même avec ses vêtements larges, elle reste vraiment jolie. Elle est belle au naturel. Je sais qu'elle se sent un peu mal parfois sur ce plan là. Je le sais, c'est ma sœur.

Ma grande sœur, elle peut être drôle. Elle me fait toujours rire, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Elle n'aime pas voir les gens tristes sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle est toujours désolée de son impuissance les rares fois où elle ne peut agir. Elle a souffert bien plus que moi. Cet abandon, ces larmes, à onze ou douze ans, avec un petit frère d'un an, à peine. Seule. Chaque fois que j'y songe, mon cœur se serre. Ma grande sœur est bien plus forte que nous.

Ma grande sœur n'a jamais été amoureuse. C'est étrange, non ? En tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle est très courtisée pourtant. Mais je n'aime pas trop ça, ma sœur n'est pas un objet ! Surtout quand on la drague pour rien, juste pour lui dire qu'elle est belle. C'est vexant pour elle. J'ai vu une photo (1) qui a été prise à notre arrivée à Isélia. J'avais cinq ans, et elle seize. Ses cheveux étaient encore très longs, elle était vraiment très jolie. La photo est prise un peu de travers, je me rappelle, c'est Lloyd qui l'avait prise. Sept ans déjà…

Ma grande sœur ne m'a jamais laissé derrière elle. Elle a toujours fait attention à moi.

Elle m'a toujours aimé très fort et les décisions qu'elle prenait me concernant étaient toujours très réfléchies.

C'est vers toi que je peux me tourner grande sœur, quand tout va mal.

C'est dans tes bras que je peux pleurer si je suis triste.

C'est avec toi que je peux sourire en songeant au passé.

J'espère que tu seras toujours là. Tu es irremplaçable.

Si je ne devais te dire qu'une chose, Raine, ma grande sœur…

Ce serait… Merci.

Tu es mon unique famille. Ma grande sœur, je t'aime.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Raine.

… Et je te regarde une dernière fois sourire dans ton sommeil.

_Owari_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

(1) Sisi, ils ont des appareils photos à Isélia XD


End file.
